


習慣

by atus



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Self-cest, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 好習慣的培養總是會被意外的事件打亂。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇為小夥伴三杯大大的文章 https://www.plurk.com/p/lx8g6b 。

  
  
  
Chris忍不住躺倒在床上伸出雙臂緊緊擁住自己，他無法克制自己的渾身發顫，他試著止住顫抖，但腦袋混亂的思緒讓他連仔細思考都辦不到，他以前是怎麼做到的？  
  
搖滾樂、閃光、脛骨的疼痛、詩詞。  
  
  
  
——Bruce——  
  
  
  
他跌跌撞撞的往位於莊園靜謐一角的拖車走去，他的藥片——  
  
在養成新習慣之後他再也沒吃過那些能夠緩和恐慌情緒的藥片，但他知道他現在就需要它。  
  
Alfred與孩子們在蝙蝠洞，他趁著沒人注意的時候進到自己的拖車，顫抖著手拉開藏在動作漫畫底下的抽屜，Chris掃了眼擺放整齊的小禮物，咬住下唇止住近乎無法控制的嗚噎。  
  
小心翼翼地將抽屜藏回深處，Chris走向櫃子開啟閃光器以及音響，已經三年又四個月沒有經歷過的強烈刺激讓他痛苦的吶喊出聲，他抱著頭蜷縮在床邊，設法讓自己不再喊叫之後，伸手執起圓棍便往自己的左腿脛骨用力碾磨擊打。  
  
Bruce總是自他背後給予的有力擁抱在腦海中隨著燈光閃爍的頻率忽隱忽現，Alfred擔憂的嗓音在記憶間浮現，甚至連Damian都用著跟往常的惡聲惡氣截然不同的語氣告訴自己不用擔心。  
  
——破損的面罩、染血的腹部以及被羅賓披風緊緊捆著的肩側——  
  
Chris讓思緒停留在前一天晚間他們的擁抱以及親吻，手邊不斷重複著擊打的動作，就算嗅到血液的鐵鏽味也毫不間斷。  
  
直到正在他手中對著自己脛骨肆虐的物品被用力的扯開往櫃子上緣猛力一摜，物品破碎聲響起，震耳欲聾的音樂和刺眼的閃光嘎然而止。  
  
拖車內部瞬間陷入黑暗。  
  
他掉進一個帶有血腥味的有力懷抱之間。  
  
他用力掙扎。  
  
然後是一聲細微的痛呼讓Chris止住了動作。  
  
微弱的低沈嗓音嘶啞，而Chris能感到自己無法控制的顫抖漸緩。  
  
  
  
「嘿、Chris，沒事了，我回來了。」  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
